Kairi's Present To Amu
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: It's Amu's 16th birthday! Kairi, Amu's boyfriend whom they have been dating for 4 years now has a surprise for her. What could it be? Songfic! When You Look Me In The Eyes by The Jonas Brothers. KAIAMU


**Today is Amu's 16****th**** birthday! **

**Kairi, Amu's boyfriend whom they have been dating for 4 years now has a surprise for her. What could it be?**

"Amu-chan! Wake up! Wake up!"

Amu opened her eyes sleepily only to see colorful confetti falling down on her. She brushed away the confetti, groggily sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. When she opened her eyes again, she saw her charas grinning widely at her.

"Happy Birthday Amu-chan!"

Amu sneaked a glance at the clock on her wall and groaned;

_Midnight_

Amu frowned at her charas, "Couldn't you wait until morning?"

The smiles on the charas faces just widened even more; "Nope!"

Amu's frown deepened.

_Why did I give birth to such noisy charas?_

The sound of knocking interrupted her thoughts. Amu looked around to find that the sound came from….

Her balcony door?

Amu got out of bed, ran to the curtains and drew them open only come face to face with her boyfriend?

"KAIRI!"

Amu opened the door and led him inside;

"Kairi, what are you doing here? I mean, it's great to see you of course but at this time of night, on my balcony? Don't you think its kind of-?"

Kairi placed his finger on Amu's lips, shushing her causing her cheeks to flush.

"You know Joker, when you talk like that, not many people can understand what you say, also I think appearing on your balcony window on the first hour of your birthday to give you your present is pretty romantic wouldn't you agree?"

Amu blushed, she raised her hand and gently brushed away Kairi's finger.

"Yeah it kind of is."

Amu smiled as she held his hand in hers, Kairi smiled back at her and pulled her close to him, into a warm hug. Amu's hands were on his chest and Kairi's were around her waist. Amu pulled away and cupped his face in her hands, pressing her lips to his. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart from each other, gasping for air.

"I thought you guys were going to go at it longer since you haven't seen each other in a while." Miki commented bluntly.

The teens blushed; it was true they hadn't seen each other lately. That's because it's a long distance relationship, they had been dating since Kairi confessed to her at the airport. But a while was an understatement; they hadn't seen each other in 6 months!

Amu turned to her boyfriend, her head tilted in confusion;

"But Kairi, how come you never told me you were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Amu pouted; "Meanie. So where's my present?"

Kairi pulled away from her and gave her a mysterious smile;

"Wait here."

Kairi walked back to the balcony and when he came back, he had a guitar case in his hands.

Amu's widened.

_A guitar?_

"Sit on the bed please."

Amu nodded, went over to her bed and sat down. Kairi set the case down on the floor and pulled out an acoustic guitar. He stood up, held the guitar in one hand while he pulls out his own guitar pick which was dark green, his favourite colour.

He held up the guitar and said;

"Happy Birthday Amu-chan, I chose this song because I always felt this way about you since you accepted my confession and became my girlfriend. Even though we're miles apart, I always thought of you every single day. I love you and I hope you like this song."

_If the heart is always searching,__  
__Can you ever find a home?__  
__I've been looking for that someone,__  
__I'll never make it on my own.__  
__Dreams can't take the place of loving you,__  
__There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes,__  
__And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright,__  
__When you're right here by my side.__  
__When you look me in the eyes,__  
__I catch a glimpse of heaven.__  
__I find my paradise,__  
__When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,__  
__To be with you again__  
__Gonna tell you that I love you,__  
__In the best way that I can.__  
__I can't take a day without you here,__  
__You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,__  
__And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright,__  
__When you're right here by my side.__  
__When you look me in the eyes,__  
__I catch a glimpse of heaven.__  
__I find my paradise,__  
__When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,__  
__I can reach my tomorrow,__  
__I can hold my head high,__  
__And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,__  
__And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright,__  
__When you're right here by my side.__  
__When I hold you in my arms__  
__I know that it's forever__  
__I just gotta let you know__  
__I never wanna let you go_

_Cause when you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright,__  
__When you're right here by my side.__  
__When you look me in the eyes,__  
__I catch a glimpse of heaven.__  
__I find my paradise,__  
__When you look me in the eyes.__  
__Oh_

Amu smiled. Kairi smiled back. Suddenly Amu ran over to him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, nearly knocking him to the floor. Kairi hugged her back tightly.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength."

"It's okay. I don't mind because when you ran over to me, you confirmed two things. One, you loved the present. Two, you can't keep your hands of off me."

Amu giggled; "That's right. It was the best present anyone could ever give me and of course I can't keep my hands away from you, because I love you with all my heart."

Kairi kissed her forehead, "I know and I do too."


End file.
